Coincidence on 29 Street
by butimaqueerleader
Summary: Alexander Lightwood is an internationally known indie rocker with a secret crush on the electronica artist, Magnus Bane. So what will happen when he meets his idol the night he gets home from tour?
1. Chapter 1

Alec walked down the dark New York street, breathing in the metal tasting air. After touring Europe for two and a half months, it was good to be home. He was blasting his iPod on shuffle, keeping an eye for the paparazzi, but they were all home sleeping. Like he should be. But with getting home and time changes, Alec couldn't sleep. So he'd gone on a nighttime stroll, enjoying the company of his music.

He sometimes wondered if other artists listened to their own music. Alec personally didn't like it. It was odd. He preferred listening to things as far from his own genre as possible. He knew a lot of people enjoyed his indie sound, but he only sang what he was good at. He wished he could sing the electro-pop kind of music that his favorite artists, like Marina and the DIamonds and Owl City, performed.

"_All alone, pretending I'm okay with the way you played me, but I will never fix the keys to this piano." _Alec turned the volume up to an earsplitting decibel. He loved this song.

"_Black and white will never be the way that life plays out to be, and I will never fix the keys to this piano." _ He let his mind wander as the pulsing beat reverberated through his skull. The artist was probably his all time favorite. Magnus Bane. His silky smooth on top of the techie music created by a keyboard gave Alec goosebumps. Though he would never admit it, he had an entire album on his phone dedicated to pictures of the guy. He loved the multicolored streaks in his pitch black hair, the way his yellow-green cat eye contacts seemed to see everything good about the world.

And though he had never met him, Alec had a massive crush on him. He obsessively followed his Twitter page and watched every single one of his interviews. He cut out every magazine article about him and kept them in a folder hidden in his sock drawer. He was a Class A certified fanboy.

He was so lost in the music he didn't notice the other person until he'd slammed right into him. His headphones were ripped from his ears as he tumbled to the ground. And when he looked up, he almost stopped breathing. Looking down at him from underneath the hot pink and electric blue fringe of hair, yellow-green eyes practically glowing in the dark, was _the _Magnus Bane. He was smirking down at Alec, clad in impossibly tight skinny jeans dripping with chains and a studded leather jacket. His boots looked like they could stomp the life out of a small car and there was purple eyeliner ringing his eyes.

Alec had never seen anything so perfectly gorgeous in his life.

"Whoops, maybe we should watch where we're going," he said, twinkle in his eyes. He held out a hand to Alec to help him get up, but he just stared at it. Magnus chuckled, wiggling his fingers.

"You want me to help you up or not?" he asked. Alec swallowed hard and took the hand, his heartbeat skyrocketing.

"I never thought I'd run into Alec Lightwood wandering the streets of New York at two in the morning," Magnus said as Alec wrapped his headphones around his neck. But he froze upon hearing the other singer say his full name.

"You know who I am?" he whispered, his voice sticking in his throat.

"Who doesn't? You're everywhere, whether it's on T.V., or the cover of a magazine, or a Times Square billboard," Magnus replied. Alec's heart fell a little. For a minute he had actually allowed himself to hope that Magnus Bane was a fan of _his_ music. But obviously-

"Although, I prefer getting to know you through your lyrics," he added. Alec's heart tripped and he whipped his head to look at the other man.

"You listen to my stuff?" he choked. Magnus smirked.

"I think you're a genius," he said, and Alec felt his cheeks flare bright red.

"I don't write my own lyrics," he mumbled, looking at his feet.

"I meant with a guitar. I know that your brother writes your lyrics," Magnus told him. Alec's cheeks flared brighter with slight embarrassment. Jace had a way with words that he could never hope to achieve.

"Well... Thanks," Alec said softly. Magnus tipped his head back and roared with laughter. Alec cast him a look of bewilderment.

"Wow, Lightwood. You're a hell of a lot more confident on stage," Magnus giggled. "Here I was, expecting this upbeat, fearless guy, and instead you can barely look me in the eye." Alec felt his cheeks burn even more than before. And then Magnus sobered.

"And it's adorable," he said with a smile. Alec looked at his shoes to hide the excitement in his eyes. Magnus Bane had just called him _adorable._ Him, adorable. Magnus tapped him on the shoulder.

"Give me your phone," he said softly, holding out his hand expectantly. Alec blinked, slow to register the request. Magnus wiggled his fingers again. Almost automatically, Alec placed it the device in his palm. He watched as Magnus opened it and proceeded to input his phone number. Alec felt his heart stop. Then Magnus held the phone up and took a quick selfie, making it his contact photo. Alec's thoughts were scattering. Magnus gave his phone back.

"Call me, handsome," he said, and then he winked. He freaking winked. And with a wave, he was gone.

Alec stood there dumbly, processing what had just happened. He had Magnus Bane's phone number. Not only that, but Magnus Bane had _flirted _with him. Him! He stared down at his phone in a daze, not even aware of the smile now visible in his face.

Authors Note: Hey guys! This has been in the works for awhile, but I finally finished the first chapter! I really hope you like it.


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on Alec! Just a couple of hours? He's a great guy I swear!" Isabelle pleaded to an unresponsive Alec. It was three weeks after The Encounter, as Alec liked to call it, and Isabelle was trying to get Alec to some club to meet with some guy. Yeah, that's what he needed, another magazine splashing rumors about his love life across the front page.

He hadn't told anyone about meeting Magnus. For some reason he felt he needed to keep it a secret. Maybe because the life of a celebrity made it hard to _keep _secrets in the first place.

"Just one round of drinks?" Isabelle begged, sounding desperate. Alec opted to continue ignoring her in favor of tuning his acoustic. He heard her huff and collapse onto his bed.

"Alec, I don't understand why you never like the guys I set you up with?" she whined. He stopped tuning, fixing her with a glare.

"Maybe because the last time I consented to a blind date you set up, he was on his phone half the date, and the other half he spent raping my thigh. Izzy, you don't have good taste in men," he told her bluntly. Suddenly, his back pocket buzzed. His fingers itched to dig it out immediately, but he didn't want to arouse suspicion. So he kept his hands on the guitar. Isabelle looked at him with wide eyes, propping herself up on her elbows.

"I just want you to be happy," she said quietly. Alec sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. When he opened them again his gaze was soft.

"I know, Belle's," he said, using the nickname from when they are kids. His back pocket gave another, insistent buzz. He smiled. "But I am happy. Right now, I'm right where I want to be."

Alec walked quickly down the warehouse lined street, the hood of his jacket pulled up to hide his face in case any late night paparazzi were out and about. Making it to the familiar entrance, he glanced around quickly before hitting the button. Almost immediately the buzz sounded, letting him in. He hurried inside and up the steps. He was about to knock when the door flung open, revealing Magnus in a pair of tight, distressed skinny jeans and a loose black tank top that read "No Pants Are The Best Pants." Alec grinned without even realizing, and Magnus returned the gesture.

"Come on in," the older man said, stepping aside to let him in. Alec obliged, stepping into the now extremely familiar loft apartment. Over the past several weeks, Alec had been sneaking out late at night to come to this loft and spend time with Magnus. They did all sorts of things Alec didn't think he would have the time to do anymore. Like sit on the couch and watch Netflix for hours on end. Or play board games.

A hand grabbed his wrist and tugged him-quite literally-out of his thoughts. Magnus was smiling wide, his cat eyes twinkling with mirth. Alec gave him a wary smile.

"What? What are you smiling about?" he asked, a wary smile on his lips. Magnus just grinned wider and pulled him into the living area, where much of the room had been adjusted to accommodate a large, expensive looking soundboard. Alec froze, staring at it with wide eyes.

"Woah," he breathed. He'd always wanted to see one. Magnus grinned wider and walked over to it, caressing the side almost lovingly.

"This is where the magic happens," he said, looking down at all the sound editors before glancing up at Alec. Who blinked dumbly before realizing.

"Wait, _you _do your own tracks?" he asked in disbelief. Magnus nodded, lips stretching impossibly wide. Alec was in awe. He had always known Magnus was a gifted singer, but the fact that he was the creator of all his background tracks put him to whole new caliber of talent. Alec stepped forward, putting a tentative hand on the machine, looking at it with wide, curious eyes. He felt, rather than saw, Magnus move beside him.

"Would you like to learn how to use it?" he asked. Alec's head snapped up in surprise.

"A-are you sure? I-I mean, I wouldn't want to do anything that could break or-"

"Nonsense," Magnus interrupted, waving his hand. "You and my soundboard will be safe in my hands." He grabbed Alec and pulled him in front of it, positioning himself behind him and smiling. Alec's heart, racing with the surprise, tripped when he felt Magnus press against his back. One of Magnus' arms reached forward and flipped the machine on, making it suddenly light up, humming with life. He then felt each of Magnus' arms enclose him, his hands resting lightly on his wrists. His breath hitched; he could feel Magnus' heartbeat, could feel the warmth radiating from his skin.

It was extremely hard to focus on the topic at hand.

"This one edits voices" Magnus whispered in his ear, leading his hand to said lever and pushing it down. "Makes them higher or lower." Alec resisted the urge to shiver as Magnus' breath ghosted over his skin. His heart was pounding in his chest, making him wonder how Magnus couldn't hear it.

"And this one manipulates the pitch of music," Magnus whispered, moving his hand to another lever. Alec wasn't sure how long this tutorial would take, but he never wanted it to end. If this was as close as he would get to the man of his dreams, he would take it.

Magnus continued to familiarize Alec with soundboard, though he didn't retain much of the information. He was too focused on memorizing the heat coming from Magnus' body, on the way his voice sounded pressed against his ear, and the way his skin was so soft and smooth against his own.

"Alec?" Magnus asked quietly. Alec felt his heart stutter. "Alec, are you alright?" He nodded automatically.

"Just tired," he lied, feeling his cheeks burn. Magnus let go of his wrists, and Alec felt his breath hitch. Thinking they were done, he turned around, only to find that Magnus hadn't moved. He was so close that Alec could see little flecks of orange swimming in his eyes. Which confused him, because he didn't know that contacts could be that detailed. Magnus was looking at him with an expression he couldn't recognize. He felt Magnus brush some hair from his forehead, and this time he couldn't keep himself from shivering. And then he smiled that little smile that made Alec forget life for a moment. That smile that made him feel like the only other person in the world.

"I know you're not tired, Alec," he whispered knowingly. Alec nodded, knowing better than to lie again. Magnus smirked, his fingers tracing down Alec's jaw softly. Alec's eyelids fluttered shut, his breathing becoming ragged. He heard Magnus chuckled, and jumped when he felt his breath play across his lips.

"Do you like me, Alec?" he asked. Alec nodded, his eyes still shut. He started feeling dizzy, and reached out to grab Magnus by the shoulders without thinking.

"I like you too," Magnus said, in a voice so quiet Alec almost didn't hear. His eyes snapped open, filled with surprise.

"Y-you do?" he asked, not willing to believe it. Yes, the past three weeks had been the best of his life, but he had never allowed himself to hope that Magnus thought of him as anything more than a friend. Magnus grinned and nodded, his thumb holding his chin up to make him look into his eyes.

"I feel like I can be myself around you, in ways I can't be with anyone else. You're smart and funny and you make me smile," he said. Alec felt like the world had stopped moving, like the no one else existed but Magnus. He didn't know whether to smile or burst into tears. But Magnus had other ideas. His eyes seeming to ignite, and he closed the short distance between their lips.

Alec thought his heart was going to fly out of his chest. His grip on Magnus' shoulders tightened and his eyes slipped shut, relishing the soft press of the other man's lips against his. He felt Magnus move closer, slipping a hand to the small of his back to hold him against his body. He felt his lower half pressing against the soundboard, but he didn't really care. One of his hands moved to Magnus' multicolored hair, sliding it between his fingers. Magnus made a noise of approval in the back of his throat, pressing him harder against the machine and his body. Alec felt something wet slide across his bottom lip, and his mouth opened automatically. He felt Magnus' tongue slip inside, slowly stroking his own, and he tentatively plowed his lead. He had never been kissed liked this. Not that he didn't have any experience. One could not grow up in the spotlight without having the odd kiss or two. But no one he'd ever kissed him like this. Like he was the only important person in the world.

He felt himself getting drunk on the taste of Magnus, and the way he held him in his arms. His other hand slid through the soft locks, his grip tightening the more his need for air grew. His head was spinning and his chest was tightening and he knew that if he didn't breath soon he might pass out. But if that meant breaking away from Magnus he didn't want to.

And in the end it was Magnus who broke the kiss, tipping his head back and gulping at the air like a dying man. Alec bit his lip, breathing heavily through his nose. Magnus looked back at him with a grin, his eyes sparkling.

"Been wanting to do that since we met," he panted, surprising Alec yet again. He tucked a black strand of hair behind his ear.

"Been wanting to do that since I saw your first performance," Alec replied honestly.

"And when was that?" Magnus asked curiously.

"Two years ago," Alec answered, and felt his cheeks brighten. Magnus laughed, and Alec found himself smiling. Then Magnus wrapped his arms around him and hugged him tight.

"I know we haven't known each other long, but I feel like I've known you all my life," he whispered into his ear. Alec nodded in agreement. Magnus leaned back to look at his face.

"Alec, would you... Would you like to be my boyfriend?" Alec felt like his chest was inflating with air, many he couldn't help but smile.

"You shouldn't even have to ask."

Author's Note: Alright, I know it's a shîtty chapter. Please don't crucify. The next one will be better I promise.


	3. Chapter 3

Alec still hadn't told anyone about Magnus. Not even Jace, and he told Jace everything. But something kept him quiet. No one even had a clue that most nights, Alec wasn't in his bed. He was with Magnus, spending each hour in total bliss. He doubted anyone else in show business had such a relationship; one that was totally unrecognized by anyone but the two people participating in it. No one even knew that they had ever met. It was heaven.

It was on such a night when Alec had snuck to the loft that his curiousity was finally piqued. Sitting on the counter in the kitchen while Magnus was cooking, he just had to ask.

"Magnus?" he said quietly. The other man looked up, humming in question. Alec took a deep breath.

"Why do always wear your contacts?" he asked. Not that he didn't like them. They were interesting and alluring. But he found himself wondering what his eyes really looked like. That was normal, right? But Magnus chuckled, shaking his head and turning back to the food.

"They're not contacts," he answered, stirring some rice in a frying pan. "They're my real eyes." Alec was surprised, and Magnus smiled after seeing the expression.

"It's a rare genetic abnormality, but it's real. I was born with these eyes," he said, turning the burner off and setting the pan aside. He came closer to Alec, slipping between his knees and putting his hands on either side of his waist. Alec looked into said eyes, seeing them in a totally different way.

"That's so cool," he told him quietly. Magnus smiled.

"I guess it is. But I didn't always feel that way," he said, looking to the side. Alec grabbed his chin and directed his face back to his.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Magnus sighed.

"I was born in a small village in the heart of Indonesia, where animism and superstition are still practiced. And to everyone in the village, my eyes meant that I'd been touched by the devil. My mother killed herself, believing she'd given birth to one of Hell's children. My father raised me, but it was not with love. When it was discovered I had talent, he saw it as his golden opportunity to get rid of me. So he shipped me to America when I turned seventeen. The rest is history," he said. Alec felt his breathing grow labored. How awful, being raised thinking you were a demon; that you were unholy.

"How come no one knows about this? I'd never heard any of this," Alec asked. "I thought you came straight out of Brooklyn." Magnus smiled ruefully.

"The lady I stayed with loved me like her own son. Though I was close to being an adult, she adopted me and helped me create a different backstory for the press. Luckily, my father passed away only a couple months after moving here, and the village was demolished a year later. There's no way to track my past, therefore no way for the press to find the truth," he explained.

"And you're telling me all of this?" Alec asked in a disbelieving tone. Magnus nodded. Alec felt honored, to be a part of only a handful of people who knew Magnus' real history. It proved that Magnus trusted him. It took his breath away.

He felt a soft hand against his cheek, making him look into Magnus' gold-green eyes. Magnus smiled, running a thumb over Alec's cheek. Alec moved his arms to loop them around his neck, scootching forward on the counter to get closer.

"Thank you for telling me," he whispered, making Magnus chuckle.

"Of course. You're important to me, Alec. I want you to know about my life. My real life," he replied. Alec felt himself blushing, but he made himself keep looking at him. Magnus moved closer, until Alec could feel his breath playing against his lips.

"You're important to me, too, Magnus," he breathed, and then he closed the distance between them.

Like every kiss they shared, Alec felt a jolt of electricity flash down his spine, his senses going on red alert as Magnus slipped his tongue past his lips. He tilted his head and pulled him closer, making a noise of approval in the back of his throat. Magnus' tongue mapped every inch of his mouth, making Alec's head start to spin. They broke apart after a few moments, gasping for breath. Magnus kissed down Alec's jaw, sucking ever so lightly with each brush of his lips. Alec combed his fingers through the multicolored streaks, smiling in content. Magnus broke away, looking at him with lidded eyes.

"Alec," he whispered.

"Yes?"

"I think, that maybe, there's a very real chance that I could be falling in love with you," he whispered. Alec's breath caught and his heart stuttered in his chest.

"You don't have to say anything. I just wanted you to know." Alec nodded, having lost all ability to speak. Magnus smiled, and leaned in and kissed him oh so softly on the lips. Alec kissed back with just as much gentleness, feeling as if his heart had swelled to fill his entire chest.

And that's when the ringing started.

Magnus jumped back from Alec, looking to the stove with panic. He swore loudly and grabbed the frying pan he had forgotten about, moving it away from the flame of the burner. He looked back at Alec, sheepish expression on his face.

"Well, looks like this won't be happening," he said with a small smile, gesturing to the badly burned food. "How about some Chinese?"

Twenty minutes later, they were sitting on his couch, watching Supernatural reruns surrounded by half-full takeout containers and cuddling. Alec sighed, feeling more content than he had ever felt in his life. Magnus' fingers were caressing his hip and his lips were buried in his hair. Alec giggled when he leaned down and began whispering the lines into his ear, having already seen the episodes dozens of times. He was hardly focused on the TV, until suddenly he heard a horn from the speakers, and he turned just in time to see the Impala collide with a semi. He froze, everything suddenly going into slow motion. And then he wasn't in Magnus' living room anymore. He was in the front seat of his old car, the one he'd had before he got discovered. It was raining and his favorite song was on the radio. He turned to see a younger boy sitting in the passengers seat, with ink black hair so like his own and stormy gray eyes hidden behind oversized glasses. Max. He said something funny, making Alec laugh, and then he heard the sound of loud horn blaring, turning to see nothing but headlights. Then his vision went black.

"Alec! Alec wake up! Alec, please!" he heard someone shouting, sounding desperate. He was dimly aware that he was being shaken. He wrenched his eyes open, his breathing unsteady and his arms completely numb. He blinked, seeing Magnus come into focus.

"What happened?" he asked, looking around and finding himself on the ground. Magnus helped him sit up.

"I don't know. You watched the car crash and then you sort of, passed out. You were gone for a good two or three minutes before I could wake you up," he told him, cat eyes bright with worry. Alec felt his bottom lip trembling and squeezed his eyes shut. He hadn't thought about that day in years. He felt fingers on his chin, and he reopened his eyes to find Magnus very close.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly. Alec took a deep breath.

"About three years ago, I took my little brother to the beach for his birthday. It was his favorite place in the world, and I loved it when he was excited. But then a storm rolled in. And on the way home, I wasn't paying attention to the road, and- and," a wave of emotion rolled over him as tears welled up in his eyes and crawled up his throat. He looked away.

"We were hit head on by a semi. He died in my arms. Everytime I see a car crash I- I remember and it's so real and it was all my fault!" He buried his head in his arms, feeling the tears spill over. He felt Magnus wrapped his arms around him and hold him tight, whispering words of comfort in his ears that he couldn't quite understand, but nonetheless it was comforting. He turned to look at him through tear-blurred eyes, and his fingers were quick to wipe the droplets from his cheeks.

"Alec, it's okay. It's in the past. And whether or not it was your fault, your brother wouldn't want you beating yourself up over it, would he?" Magnus asked. Alec shook his head, sniffling. Magnus gave him a small smile.

"Then don't. It was an accident. It was tragic, but it was an accident. So remember it, but don't let it define you," he said, thumbs continuing to stroke over Alec's cheeks. Alec nodded.

"Thank you," he whispered. Magnus leaned in and kissed him tenderly.

"Of course. Anything I can do, just ask Alec. I'm here for you." Alec nodded again and kissed him softly. Wrapped in his embrace, Alec felt more safe than he ever had.

/

Authors Note: Ugh, I know, but I tried! It's a bit longer than the others, and I finally got some plot rolling along, but I'm really fighting with this story. I don't know why. Anyways, hope it was worth the wait!


	4. Chapter 4

"Alright, the jig is up." Alec snapped his head up from his notebook, where he'd been scribbling notes furiously, to see his adopted brother leaning on the doorframe. He blinked, dumbfounded. Jace stepped into the room.

"I haven't seen you this happy since before the divorce. Who's the guy?" he asked, flouncing onto the bed. Alec's heart flew to his throat.

"I- I haven't got a clue who you're talking about," he muttered weakly. Jace snorted.

"You're a horrible liar Alec. Who is it?" he pushed. Alec turned back to his music, chewing his bottom lip frantically. He felt Jace punch him lightly on the arm.

"I'll fight it out of you if I have to," he teased. Alec rolled his eyes.

"We haven't wrestled since we were twelve idiot you can't use that-" before he could even finish the sentence he had been flipped onto his back. On the floor.

"Sorry didn't catch that," Jace said with a laugh.

"You little shit," Alec muttered, grabbing his brothers ankle and yanking him to the ground. He fell with an "umph!" Alec laughed and straddled him, grabbing his arms and forcing them above his head. But Jace just smirked.

"I see that boyfriend has taught you a thing or two," he noted. Alec's jaw dropped in shock and Jace used the opportunity to flip their positions.

"Jace Herondale you get your fat ass off me!" Alec snarled, struggling in vain to escape his brothers stronger hold.

"What about Jace's fat ass?" Alec heard a girl say before Isabelle and Clary both entered the room. Alec groaned and struggled harder to get out from underneath the younger boy.

"Not until you give me a name, lover boy," Jace chuckled, tightening his hold on Alec's wrists.

"Not on your life, asshole," Alec growled, using an opening in Jace's defense to knee him in the area God only intended to be treated with respect. Jace yelped with pain, rolling off of Alec as his hands flew to the affected area. Alec leapt up and smirked down at the groaning boy.

"Next time I'd think twice before tackling a guy with less morals than you, hmm?" he teased darkly as Isabelle howled with laughter.

"Less morals- Jesus- my ass- ah fuck, Alec you kick hard," Jace groaned from the floor. Clary helped him up, trying and failing to stifle a grin. Jace saw and pouted.

"You're my girlfriend you're supposed to be doting over my wounded body and praying I make it through alive," he said. Clary snorted and pushed him back to the ground.

"Nevermind, I like you better rolling on the floor in pain," she retorted. Alec joined in Isabelle's laughter, laying down on his bed and scootching his guitar over. Jace popped up.

"You still haven't answered my question," he said quietly. Alec dead panned.

"I still have no idea what you're talking about," he replied. Clary flounced onto the edge of the bed.

"He's talking about the light in your eyes," she answered instead of her boyfriend.

"And the way you walk around the house like you're walking on a rainbow or something," Isabelle joined in. "No pun intended," she added. Alec started chewing his lip as Jace grabbed at the sheet music he'd been writing.

"And these melodies you've been putting out? They reek of sappy love songs," he pushed. "I just want to know who makes my big brother so happy." Alec sighed and layed his head back.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," he whispered.

"Is it Logan Lerman?" Isabelle asked excitedly, earning a snort from Alec.

"No he's a little older than that," he replied.

"Come one Alec, just tell us," Clary pushed softly. He peeked at her.

"Or you guys could just meet him."

They snuck out the front doors quiet as mice, meeting Clary on the front steps. Alec glanced back at the monstrosity they called home. It was an old gothic church his great-grandfather had transformed into living quarters for soldiers in the war. There was a training room and hundreds of bedrooms and even a ballroom for holding parties. It had been passed down to Alec's mother, and it was where they all now lived. When he had been younger the place had creeped him out. Now it just felt empty most of the time.

The four of them walked silently down the rarely empty streets of New York, Alec informing them that a cab would be unwise and the subway too dangerous. Secrecy was of the utmost importance. He didn't want the media ruining his little bubble of happiness. As they walked they talked, trying to guess who this mysterious person was that they would be meeting.

"Is it Donald Trump?" Jace suddenly asked. "Cuz if it is I'm gonna have to put my foot down." Alec snorted disgustedly.

"It is most definitely _not _Donald Trump," he answered, shaking his head. Clary and Isabelle giggled.

"Is it someone closeted?" Clary asked, causing Alec to burst out laughing so hard he almost lost his balance. He grabbed onto the side of a building and gripped his stomach as the peals shook him violently. Magnus Bane, closeted? He had never heard something so absurd. The man practically smelled gay. Not that many had been that close. When he regained his composure he turned back to them with a grin.

"No, he's so far out of the closet, he couldn't find his way back if he wanted to," he answered with a small giggle. This caused the other three to look at each other with wonder. Who on earth could it be? Alec smiled.

"Come on, we're almost there," he said. And just a few minutes later they were on the front steps. Alec clicked the buzzer.

"Who is it?" He heard Magnus say. He had texted him earlier to tell him not to buzz him in immediately.

"It's Alec, with that... surprise I told you about," he answered. He heard the buzz telling them they could come up. He opened the door and walked the familiar path up to Magnus' apartment. He glanced back at his little entourage, feeling a bit nervous.

"Please, just... Whatever you do, don't freak out. Please?" He was mainly directing this at Clary, as he knew her to be a big fan of Magnus herself. They all nodded.

"Of course, Alec. We'll be perfectly normal," Isabelle replied. Alec stifled a snort, and turned to knock on the door.

It swung open to reveal Magnus in bedazzled jeans and a ripped t-shirt depicting Barbie with her head cut off that said "I told you blondes don't have brains." His cat eyes were ringed with smoky black, smudged eyeliner and his hair was a corona of glittery black spikes. In short, he looked beautiful. Alec fought every nerve in his body telling him to leap on the man in front of him and forget all dignity.

"Alec," Magnus said softly, smiling that small smile that made Alec's heart do cartwheels. And then he did the last thing Alec expected him to. He grabbed Alec's wrist and yanked him close, kissing him hard and with total abandon. At first, Alec had some peace of mind to think maybe he shouldn't start making out with his boyfriend in front of his two younger siblings and Clary, but then Magnus' tongue swept across his bottom lip and his thoughts scattered. His arms snaked around Magnus' neck of their own accord, his fingers tangling in his spiky hair without his permission. Not that he minded, really, when Magnus was doing those magical things to his mouth. Alec's brain started going fuzzy, consumed by all things Magnus. His lips, his hands, his smell. Everything else just began to fade away.

Until someone cleared their throat rather loudly. Alec broke away automatically, gasping for breath and probably glowing like the setting sun.

"Um, Jace, Clary, Isabelle, I would like you to meet my boyfriend, Magnus Bane," he introduced dazedly, head still spinning from the kiss. Magnus smirked down at him before turning to the three teenagers with dropped jaws in the hallway and extending a hand.

"Well isn't it a pleasure?"

Author's Note: HA! I DID IT! I UPDATED! I'm sorry for such a long wait guys and I know it's still super short. Just know I'm doing my best! I really hope you like and please leave reviews because I love reviews!


End file.
